1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to systems, methods, and software for jitter buffer management in telecommunication networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is commonly known that jitter buffers are located at the mid points and end points of most packet communication paths used for real-time applications. Jitter buffers can be implemented at network mid points, such as in routers, border controllers, or media gateways. Jitter buffers are also implemented at the end points, such as on customer premise equipment and user devices. Jitter buffers are used to reduce the effects of variable latency or delay in packet communication paths. Examples of jitter buffers include differential delay buffers and coding/decoding (codec) jitter buffers used to smooth packet synchronization or ordering for playout. Given the live nature of real-time applications, jitter buffer operations have a large effect on the quality of real-time applications. For example, an end user could experience either a gap in the operation of or a complete cessation of a real-time application as a result of packet jitter.
Unfortunately, network carriers are not capable of monitoring the performance of static or dynamic jitter buffers because jitter buffers are often times physically located within the boundaries of other third-party networks. Thus, any particular carrier remains unaware of the underlying status of the jitter buffers. As a consequence, the operation of a third party network could degrade without providing other carriers with any prior warning.